the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Han Wenqing/History
History Han Wenqing had a perfect victory rate for Arena fights (PK) in the 1st Server until Ye Xiu beat him. In this fight, he lost his Orange Weapon. However, when Ye Xiu offered to give it back, he refused. Plot Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella Han Wenqing is reprimanding his teammates when Jiang You comes to the club. Han Wenqing appears very strict at the time so he isn't approached by Jiang You.Volume 2 Volume 3: Golden Strategy After Zhang Xinjie's interaction with Lord Grim on the 10th Server, Zhang Xinjie comes to the practice room and watches Han Wenqing, who is practicing his jumping. His rhythm looks off. He keeps moving forward in the practice, and the rock that he was supposed to jump on was off, which leads him to tap angrily on the keyboard. His character, Desert Dust falls, which leads to the end of the training. He turns his head to see Xinjie stand behind him. He asks Zhang Xinjie how did his intervention in the 10th Server go. Wenqing watches Xinjie's recording for him to watch. He watches the video and praises Lord Grim's hand speed and reaction speed. He watches Flowing Tree's sword slash, and was a lost for words. Unable to continue on watching the video, he angrily closes the video. He reopens the video but has it focused on Lord Grim. He zooms into the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella and thinks Yu Wenzhou is the most suitable to play as an Unspecialized. After hearing the length of Lord Grim's playing time, he laughs coldly and calls Ye Qiu a coward. He hears that Zhang Xinjie is planning to bring a few pro players, and that there's a Striker class, to which Han Wenqing says he will come to take a look. At 9 o'clock, he leads Zhang Xinjie, Bai Yanfei on Crowd Lover and two players from the guild. He tells Ye Xiu that they can start, and heads straight to fight him. He knocks back two opponents, and sends another one flying. He initiates a Dashing Jab which is aimed straight at Lord Grim. He then initiates Front Kick after Lord Grim dodges Dashing Jab, but he only manages to hit a Shadow Clone. He uses Empty-Handed Blade Block when Lord Grim's Battle Lance stabs forwards towards him. He continues to press forward, but Lord Grim changes the shape of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella before it reaches contact with Han Wenqing. He uses Reinforced Iron Bones when Lord Grim shoots Anti-Tank Missles at him. He continues to rush forward and uses the Brawler skill Sand Toss. He uses the Qi Master skill Qi Bullet, and uses the opportunity to close in on Lord Grim. He uses Front Kick which is followed up by a slap, but is dodge by Lord Grim. He jumps forward towards Lord Grim, and uses Eagle Stamp. He manages to land the blow, and uses Collapsing Fist afterwards, but before he can hit him, he is thrown onto the ground by Lord Grim's Grappler skill Receiving Throw. He hears Lord Grim talk, and gets confirmation that Ye Qiu is Lord Grim, from the sound of his voice, pathing, decision-making, etc. He gets back up and continues to fiercely attack Lord Grim. After a few attempts, one of his attacks finally landed on Lord Grim. He combo'd Lord Grim, but stops midway. After he hears Lord Grim talk, without answering his question, he pounces forward at him. He tells Lord Grim he doesn't know how to "slow down" and only continues to fight forward after being told that at their age, they should slow down. He tells Lord Grim to leave the stage if he recognizes that he has lost, who then leaves after telling Han Wenqing just because he leaves, doesn't mean he lost. With Xinjie and Yanfei, Han Wenqing leaves the guild’s studio. Wenqing realizes that Ye Qiu still has the prowess to fight against him. Wenqing is eager to fight against Ye Qiu in the Pro Alliance in the future. Wenqing tells Jiang You that Ye Qiu is the controller of Lord Grim.Volume 3 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend Han Wenqing shakes hands with Sun Xiang. Wenqing plays as Desert Dust against Sun Xiang's One Autumn Leaf. Wenqing counters Sun Xiang. For ten minutes, Wenqing duels into a deadlock with Sun Xiang. Wenqing fights and blocks continuously against Sun Xiang. Wenqing defeats Sun Xiang. Wenqing stands up and walks to the center of the stage. He stands in front of Sun Xiang. Wenqing stares down Sun Xiang and jokes that the youngsters do not have what it takes to change the dynasties. Wenqing says that Sun Xiang is only a god-like player, who fails to compare with Ye Qiu and the older elite players.Chapter 312 In Du Ming’s duel, Han Wenqing sees Dragon Raising Its Head, which is Ye Qiu’s legendary Battle Mage technique. Wenqing shouts to see who is on stage, but the player disappears. He does not know that Ye Xiu is the player on stage. Wenqing wonders if Dragon Raises Its Head is Ye Qiu’s declaration to return.Chapter 330 In his media interview, Wenqing declares that he will be waiting for Ye Qiu’s return.Chapter 331 On Day 3 of All-Star Weekend, Han Wenqing walks onto the stage. He joins Team B with Wang Jiexi, Deng Fusheng, Li Yihui, Zhang Xinjie, Li Xuan, Wu Yuce, Lin Jingyan, Fang Rui, Xiao Shiqin, Tian Sen, and Zhao Yang. For Team B’s Team Challenge, Wenqing, the substitute, joins Jiexi, Fusheng, Xinjie, Li Xuan, and Wu Yuce. Han Wenqing’s Desert Dust arrives and fights against Yu Wenzhou’s Swoksaar. Wenqing is forced to run from Wenzhou’s Chaotic Rain skill. Wenqing is stalled by Chu Yunxiu’s Ice Walls. Wenqing is the last member of Team B, who fights to the bitter end. Wenqing and Team B lose the team challenge, which hands Team B the overall defeat.Volume 4 Volume 5: Deception Han Wenqing watches the duel between Huang Shaotian and Loulan Slash. Wenqing learns from XInjie that Loulan Slash is not an amazing rookie player. Wenqing sees Loulan Slash use the Enrage skill to turn the tempo around in the match. Wenqing sees Shaotian’s Troubling Rain kill Loulan Slash. Wenqing studies the recording of Ye Xiu and Huang Shaotian’s duel from both players’ perspectives. Wenqing tells the reporters that Lord Grim is Ye Xiu, which is published by all of the eSports news organizations.Volume 5 References